Bizarrerie
by ZephireBleue
Summary: [UA] La famille Winchester est une famille comme les autres, banale au possible. Il y avait juste un problème, Sam, le petit dernier. Celui-ci disait voir et entendre des choses qui n'existaient pas. Il dormait avec une boite de sel sur sa table de chevet et était terrorisé dès qu'une lampe clignotait. Sam était bizarre et rien ne semblait pouvoir le guérir.


Cette fic est née d'un dessin que j'ai fait (et que je dois encore colorer sur ordi) et qui m'a inspiré. Ouais, je fais double shot maintenant ! Je suis inspirée pour un dessin et je fais un combo sur le dessin qui m'inspire une fic XD reste à voir si la fic va m'inspirer un dessin derrière... Aaargh ! je vais m'enfermer dans une boucle infinie ! C'est la fin du monde !

Blague à part, j'en profite pour faire le défi n°3 de 30 baisers : scandale ;)

Je remercie d'avance ceux et celles qui tenteront l'aventure ;)

Un gros merci à Pimpiericky qui arrive toujours à bétalecter malgré un emploi du temps surchargé !

Bonne lecture !

.

Bizarrerie

.

Sam était un petit garçon qui vivait à Lawrence, dans le Kansas. Il avait une mère, un père et un grand frère et il vivait dans une maison banale, identique aux autres maisons de la rue.

Mais Sam n'était pas un petit garçon « normal ». Pas tout à fait en tout cas.

Car Sam voyait des choses et en sentait d'autres.

Sam avait peur la nuit, des fantômes dans le placard, du monstre sous son lit, du loup qui hurlait à la pleine lune.

Son père, sa mère, son frère et même le psychologue scolaire avaient essayé de lui parler, de lui faire oublier ces peurs enfantines, pas dignes du grand garçon qu'il était.

Mais les adultes n'avaient aucune chance de faire changer Sam d'avis, parce que lui, du haut de ses douze ans, il savait !

Il savait que les monstres existaient, tout comme les démons et les fantômes.

Pourtant, pour lui prouver le contraire ses parents lui avaient montré le dessous de son lit, éclairé à la lampe torche. Pas de monstre, lui avaient-ils dit.

Sam n'avait vu que les marques de griffes sur les pieds en bois de son lit et les traces de crocs dans le plancher.

Ses parents lui avaient montré le placard, grand ouvert, lumière allumée. Pas de fantôme lui avaient-ils répété !

Et Sam avait eu soudain froid, il tremblait, l'ampoule clignotait.

Mais Sam n'était pas un méchant garçon, il voyait bien que son comportement dérangeait sa famille, alors il trouva des « trucs ». Il plaça du sel à des endroits stratégiques, grava des symboles dans le bois de son lit, en dessina d'autres sous le tapis de sa chambre. Il gardait une topette de sel sur sa table de chevet et une vieille casserole en fer blanc dans la case en dessous.

Dean, son grand frère, se moquait de lui, disait que si ça continuait, il allait avoir toute la batterie de cuisine dans sa chambre ! Mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas dit méchamment. Dean n'était jamais méchant avec lui et il ne lui en voulait jamais quand il se faufilait auprès de lui durant la nuit, terrassé par la peur et épuisé.

Dean était son grand frère et même s'il trouvait son cadet un peu bizarre, ils s'aimaient quand même. C'est pour ça que Sam lui avait offert cette amulette, celle qu'il s'était acheté pour lui au départ. Mais lui connaissait les dangers et savaient s'en protéger, pas Dean, alors il l'a lui avait offerte. Il avait bien fait, quand bien même les monstres semblaient l'éviter de toute façon.

Son père et sa mère, eux, l'avaient regardé placer ses protections avec inquiétude et puis, voyant que leur plus jeune fils dormait mieux, qu'il ne hurlait plus et ne mouillait plus son lit de peur durant la nuit, le laissèrent faire.

Parfois, suite à une très mauvaise journée et parce que Sam avait encore dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas, une chose grotesque et délirante sur des créatures monstrueuses, son père s'énervait, éparpillait le sel et jetait du solvant sur ses dessins protecteurs. Il le prenait ensuite par les épaules et lui demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuait-il de croire à ces fables ? Pourquoi avait-il peur du noir ? Pourquoi était-il tout le temps terrorisé ?

Sam savait qu'expliquer n'aurait servi à rien, son père ne comprenait pas. Lui comme sa mère ne voyaient que les regards culpabilisants du psychologue et des autres parents qui pensaient que les terreurs nocturnes de Sam étaient dues à de la maltraitance.

Sam ne pouvait rien y faire alors il attendait que la tempête passe et il remettait ensuite le sel à sa place, redessinait les symboles. Son père l'aidait parfois à finir, s'excusant, le serrant contre lui, s'excusant encore.

Sam acceptait de bon cœur.

Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre. Personne ne comprenait ! Ni son père, ni sa mère, quand bien même celle-ci faisait souvent semblant. Elle lui parlait des monstres et de la façon de les vaincre rien qu'en ne croyant pas en eux. Elle lui disait que le petit ange placé sur sa commode le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Sam souriait gentiment et la nuit venue s'assurait d'avoir sa casserole et sa boite de sel à portée de main.

Sam n'était pas bizarre que chez lui. A l'école aussi il n'était pas comme les autres. On le regardait étrangement, on chuchotait sur son passage, on riait de lui. Parce qu'il avait du sel sur lui, parce qu'il avait une cuillère en fer également.

Au début, Sam essayait pourtant de le cacher qu'il était bizarre ! Mais il se faisait très rapidement repérer. Parce qu'il murmurait dans le vide, parce qu'il sursautait sans raison, parce que parfois, on le retrouvait avec les vêtements déchirés, sans raison.

Sam était bizarre, anormal, étrange, infréquentable d'après les autres parents, voire dangereux. Ils disaient que c'était un scandale de laisser un enfant si instable au milieu des autres enfants. Une honte. Ils disaient aussi que le petit devrait être dans un centre spécialisé ou soigné par des médicaments, gavé rajoutaient certains, ou encore qu'on devrait l'enlever de ses parents, tout étant forcément leur faute...

Malgré tout, Sam était intelligent et récoltait de très bonnes notes. Il était même le premier de sa classe ! Il avait bien essayé d'être un camarade modèle, de ne pas frissonner chaque fois qu'un fantôme le frôlait et de ne pas fuir quand des pupilles viraient au noir complet devant lui, mais ça ne tenait jamais bien longtemps.

Alors Sam était seul. Son unique ami était son frère mais son frère était un grand, il avait seize ans et était un peu bête, surtout quand il y avait des filles dans les parages !

Heureusement, il y avait d'autres gens aussi bizarres que Sam. Des adultes. Qui comprenaient.

Il y avait Bobby, le vieil ami de la famille qui venait de temps à autre chez eux et qui les gardait parfois, lui et Dean, durant une semaine ou deux en été.

Sam l'aimait bien. Il avait gardé de bons souvenirs de sa rencontre avec lui deux ans auparavant et il avait même reçu beaucoup de conseils utiles.

000

Sam et Dean attendaient sagement dans la voiture pendant que leurs parents discutaient avec l'oncle Bobby. C'était la première qu'ils venaient chez lui. La maison était vieille et mal entretenue, entourée de voitures plus proches du tas de ferraille que du moyen de transport.

De sa place, Sam pouvait entendre les voix sourdes de ses parents à travers la vitre.

Ils faisaient jurer à Bobby de ne pas raconter d'histoires au petit dernier. Ils disaient que si les histoires de monstres amusaient leur aîné sans l'atteindre, Sam était lui beaucoup plus crédule et influençable, que ça risquait d'aggraver ses terreurs et angoisses déjà bien trop présentes. Bobby avait grogné son accord et avait ordonné à ses parents de filer, qu'ils avaient une tête à faire peur et qu'une semaine de vacances n'allait pas être du luxe.

Sam était d'accord avec l'oncle Bobby, ses parents avaient l'air vraiment fatigué. Il savait aussi qu'il était plus au moins la cause de cette fatigue et il s'en voulait, s'en savoir comment faire autrement, faire mieux que ce qu'il faisait déjà.

Sur un signe de ses parents Sam était sorti de la voiture et avait suivi Bobby à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était poussiéreuse, désordonnée et remplie d'étranges livres. Sam était resté sage jusqu'au soir, lisant dans son coin tandis que Bobby râlait sur Dean pour qu'il pose son « putain de portable sinon je te le greffe à l'oreille à coup de marteau ! ».

Et puis, la nuit venue, Sam avait attendu, recroquevillé et terrifié sous sa couette que tout le monde se couche. Il était alors descendu à pas de loup, tremblant, jusqu'à la cuisine. Il chercha le sel avec une certaine frénésie, la peur au ventre. Il venait enfin de mettre la main dessus quand Bobby alluma la lumière et posa des yeux sombres sur lui. Sam le regarda d'un air coupable en serrant la boite de sel contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? demanda Bobby de sa voix de ronchon.

\- …

\- Je ne te gronderai pas.

\- C'est pour les fantômes, répondit Sam d'une toute petite voix, honteux de devoir dévoiler à l'oncle Bobby combien il était bizarre.

\- Les fantômes ?

Sam baissa la tête et serra son paquet encore plus fort.

\- Et pour les monstres alors ?

\- J'en ai pas vu ici, murmura Sam, les yeux toujours baissés, persuadé qu'on allait encore lui raconter des mensonges d'adultes.

\- C'est normal gamin et le sel n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'y a pas plus sûr que cette maison contre le surnaturel.

Sam ne le crut pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup, qu'on lui faisait croire qu'on savait, qu'on était d'accord avec lui. Et peu après on enlevait le sel et on lui assurait que les monstres n'existaient pas. Et Sam se retrouvait seul, cerné par les fantômes qui lui hurlaient dans les oreilles pendant que les monstres faisaient vibrer sa fenêtre.

\- Regarde gamin,fit Bobby en surélevant Sam pour l'amener à la hauteur de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tu vois quoi sur le rebord ?

\- Du sel ? Et de la poussière...

\- T'es qui ? La femme de ménage ? Tch, sale môme... Et sur la fenêtre là-bas, il y a quoi ?

Sam courut presque jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon et manqua pleurer en voyant le sel.

\- Et regarde gamin...

Bobby souleva le tapis devant la porte d'entrée, dévoilant un étrange dessin.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une protection contre les démons. Tu peux dormir tranquille petit. Personne ne t'attaquera ici. Le premier monstre qui entre aura affaire à mon fusil et mes balles en argent, dit-il en montrant l'arme qui était accrochée dans le salon, comme exposée.

Sam était retourné dans sa chambre, avait vérifié sa fenêtre, par précaution, puis était allé se coucher le cœur léger, tranquille pour la première fois. Il dormit sans angoisse.

Cela dura tout le reste de la semaine et Sam en ressentit un bonheur indicible. Il avait l'impression de récupérer enfin après des années d'insomnie, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux... En plus Bobby lui apprit plein de trucs. Le fer purificateur, les symboles protecteurs, comment bien mettre le sel pour que ça dure, comment tuer tel ou tel monstre. Loin d'être plus effrayé, Sam se sentait au contraire rassuré d'engranger toutes ces connaissances qui allaient peut-être lui sauver la vie un jour.

Depuis, l'oncle Bobby était devenu son oncle préféré, y compris devant l'oncle Jhonny qui avait pourtant fait la guerre et avait toujours des histoires héroïques à raconter.

000

Sam avait aussi rencontré Missouri, la psychologue qui avait remplacé Mr Peyton.

Leur rencontre avait été bizarre, comme lui. Ils s'étaient croisés un jour dans la rue et Missouri s'était retournée immédiatement. Elle lui avait souhaité bon courage en le plaignant et en lui promettant de lui venir en aide bientôt, très bientôt. A sa séance suivante chez le psychologue de l'école, celui-ci avait dit à ses parents, l'air mal à l'aise, qu'une consœur serait peut-être plus efficace que lui, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de l'argent, elle se proposait d'être au tarif scolaire.

C'était Missouri. Elle avait su pour son psy en un regard, avait été le voir et lui avait demandé, gentiment mais fermement, de passer la main. Peut-être avait-elle dévoilé deux trois choses sur sa vie privée, sur ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il craignait, par mégarde bien entendu... Peut-être avait-elle fait pareil à ses parents pour les convaincre de lui laisser leur petit dernier.

Depuis Sam allait régulièrement la voir.

Elle disait des choses aussi bizarres que lui, ne le contredisait pas quand il parlait de monstres. Elle ne lui parlait pas de conscient, subconscient, de contrôle de la peur et n'essayait pas de lui faire dire que son père ou sa mère lui faisait du mal.

A la place, Missouri lui parlait des énergies, les bonnes et les mauvaises. Elle lui parlait des auras, des esprits, de la peur qui rend faible et vulnérable, qui attire le mal par ses ondes négatives, tout comme la colère ou le ressentiment ou, bien pire, la haine.

Avec elle, Sam se confiait vraiment, avait l'impression d'être écouté. Il apprit à dominer le négatif, à voir la gentillesse et le meilleur en chacun et les fantômes devenaient un peu moins nombreux et pressants.

Mais rien ne disparaissait totalement. Si Missouri l'aidait pour les fantômes et Bobby pour les monstres et les démons, ils n'avaient pas disparu pour autant.

Sam était toujours bizarre et le resterait probablement à vie. Ça le condamnait à n'avoir jamais d'amis, en dehors de son frère et de deux vieux adultes.

Mais un jour, même cela changea.

000

L'ambiance était paisible et le temps chaud pour un mois de septembre. Dean faisait des trucs de grands dans sa chambre avec une amie et ses parents se reposaient au frais dans la maison pendant que Sam lisait tranquillement dans le jardin, un verre de lait et une assiette de cookies posés à côté de lui sur le sol.

Sam aimait bien être dehors quand il faisait jour, quand il ne risquait rien. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il pouvait se sentir en paix. Mais en pleine journée, dans le jardin de sa maison, sans personne pour l'observer en attendant sa prochaine bizarrerie, il se sentait bien.

Pour l'heure, adossé à l'arbre du jardin, il était plongé dans le royaume d'Angleterre avec d'Artagnan, prêt à combattre pour défendre l'honneur de la reine Anne d'Autriche. Il était en plein duel d'épée quand il tendit une main distraite dans son assiette pour récupérer un cookie. Sauf qu'au lieu de toucher un biscuit sec, sa main se posa sur de la fourrure, le faisant violemment sursauter et se lever.

Sam regretta de ne pas avoir d'arme sous la main en dehors de son livre qu'il ne pouvait projeter qu'une seule et unique fois. Persuadé d'avoir affaire à un monstre qui en voulait à sa vie, son âme, son cœur ou bien encore ses doigts de pieds, il se tourna vers la chose qui avait tenté de l'attaquer, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie. Mais au lieu de l'affreuse bête de crocs, de griffes, de bave et malignité vile, il découvrit un renard à la fourrure flamboyante en train de laper son lait, le museau presque coincé dans le verre haut et étroit. Il avait aussi des crocs et des griffes remarquez...

Le renard dut en avoir assez de batailler avec le morceau de verre puisqu'il finit par simplement le renverser dans l'assiette et lapa la coupelle en se régalant des biscuits qui s'imbibaient et s'amollissaient lentement.

Sam était un peu effrayé mais moins que s'il s'était s'agit d'un monstre. Il fit un pas en direction du renard mais les deux billes dorées qui le fixèrent avec intensité le découragèrent d'avancer plus. Alors Sam resta là à observer l'étrange canidé dévorer son goûter.

Puis sa mère l'appela, Sam tourna la tête deux secondes et quand il voulut revenir au renard, celui-ci avait disparu et son assiette ne contenait plus que quelques gouttes de lait.

Sam s'installa au même endroit le lendemain, une pomme et un bol de lait posés sur un mouchoir à ses côtés. Le renard revint.

Sam était peut-être bizarre, mais il n'était pas idiot, il était même plutôt intelligent. Il ne bougea pas cette fois quand le museau fuselé s'approcha et croqua la pomme. Il resta immobile et put observer l'animal de tout son saoul. L'école reprit le lendemain et Sam passa la journée à trépigner sur place. Même le fantôme des toilettes et celui du vieux chêne au centre de la cour de récréation ne réussirent pas à entamer son enthousiasme.

Sam rentra directement et rapidement chez lui et mangea à nouveau dehors, sous les yeux surpris de ses parents. Une nouvelle lubie ? Au moins n'était-elle ni dangereuse ni inquiétante...

Le renard fut là, tout comme les jours suivants.

Petit à petit, Sam put approcher sa main du renard jusqu'à aller le caresser. La fourrure était douce, elle n'avait pas encore son épaisseur d'hiver mais elle avait toujours sa flamboyante couleur.

A mesure qu'il apprivoisait son renard, Sam oubliait sa propre bizarrerie. Les monstres lui faisaient un peu moins peur et les fantômes semblaient le fuir. Ils n'avaient toujours pas disparu mais ils restaient éloignés de lui. Sam était persuadé que c'était grâce à son au canidé roux !

Sam devint moins peureux, moins angoissé et commença enfin à se faire des amis. Difficilement, pas beaucoup, mais il devenait normal. Ou presque.

L'hiver arriva et le renard resta. Il mangeait les biscuits, les fruits, les céréales et les morceaux de bacon ou de jambon que Sam chapardait pour lui.

Sam le trouvait en meilleure santé que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, moins famélique aussi. Parfois ils jouaient un peu ensemble et parfois, quand Sam savait bien se cacher derrière l'arbre, le bel animal venait s'allonger sur ses jambes. Sam pouvait alors se baisser, s'allonger presque complètement sur le canidé et enfouir son nez dans la fourrure chaude à l'étonnante odeur sucrée.

Puis la neige se mit à tomber et Sam dut prendre une décision. Timidement, le soir, quand tout le monde fut couché, il fit entrer son renard dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son placard. Il fit la même chose le lendemain puis le surlendemain jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un rituel du soir et que finalement, son renard ne quitte plus sa chambre. Parfois, quand Sam tremblait de peur, le canidé au fin museau sautait dans son lit et venait se rouler en boule près de lui, formant un coussin doux et apaisant.

C'était bizarre d'avoir un renard comme ami, non ? Mais ça convenait à Sam. Et puis c'était un peu grâce à son renard qu'il arrivait à se faire des copains à l'école !

Alors quelle importance ?

Quelle importance aussi que son renard soit si bizarre ? Il ne faisait pas ses besoins quand il ne le fallait pas, il semblait tout comprendre et ne faisait jamais de bruit au mauvais moment. Il ne portait pas de puces, ne sentait pas le chien mouillé mais le caramel aux piments et savait toujours quand lui lécher la main pour le réconforter. Et puis il faisait fuir les créatures. C'était un bon renard. C'était son renard.

000

\- Ça pourrait être un familier, réfléchit Bobby à voix haute quand Sam l'interrogea sur son ami.

\- C'est le compagnon d'un sorcier, c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être, mais je ne te le souhaite pas. Les sorciers sont tous mauvais.

\- Vraiment tous ? demanda Sam d'une voix éteinte.

\- Presque. Les bons sorciers se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas gamin, l'attrait du pouvoir sûrement. Quand tu peux tout faire facilement, tu oublies que tu n'as pas le droit de tout faire, qu'il y a des limites. Tu oublies qu'avoir le pouvoir n'est pas une justification en soi pour toutes tes actions.

\- Bobby, et si j'étais un sorcier moi aussi ? murmura Sam avec des yeux trempés. Après tout, ça expliquerait pourquoi je suis bizarre... Tu te débarrasserais de moi ? Comme avec les monstres ?

\- Tu n'es pas plus bizarre qu'un autre, gamin, renifla dédaigneusement Bobby. Et si jamais tu étais un sorcier je ne te tuerai pas, par contre...

Bobby pointa un doigt redoutable vers lui.

\- Je t'aurai à l'œil.

\- Tu m'empêcheras de devenir méchant ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je pourrai te présenter mon renard un jour ?

\- La prochaine fois que je viens chez toi si tu veux.

000

\- Je pense que c'est un esprit protecteur, dit Missouri. Un esprit de la nature, un totem, comme ceux que vénéraient les Amérindiens.

\- Bobby pense que c'est un familier.

\- Ça pourrait aussi mais tu es trop jeune pour être un sorcier et tu l'es encore bien plus pour avoir un familier. En revanche, les esprits protecteurs aiment bien veiller sur des jeunes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous les nourrissez plus facilement que les adultes.

\- Avec des pommes ? s'étonna Sam, perplexe.

\- Avec votre foi. La nourriture physique leur est utile, mais dans l'absolu... Pardon, dans le pire des cas...

\- Je comprends « absolu », indiqua fièrement Sam.

\- C'est vrai, tu es très intelligent, sembla se souvenir Missouri en souriant. Dans l'absolu donc, ils peuvent s'en passer. Par contre ils ont besoin qu'on croit en eux pour survivre.

\- Je l'aime bien mon renard... Et je sais qu'il existe... Il... Il peut être dangereux ? se força à demander Sam.

\- Comme toutes les créatures surnaturelles et même comme les créatures naturelles. Mais les attaques d'esprits animaux sont très rares.

\- Alors je peux le garder ?

\- Il te protège ?

Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Alors garde-le près de toi aussi longtemps que tu le pourras. Tu dois lui trouver un nom par contre. C'est important les noms.

\- Dis Missouri, si je suis pas un sorcier, je suis quoi ?

\- Un médium, un chaman ou peut-être simplement quelqu'un de sensitif mon garçon. Qui sait...

000

Tokela. C'est comme ça que Sam avait décidé d'appeler son ami. C'était de l'amérindien et ça voulait dire « renard ». Ce n'était peut-être pas très original mais lui il aimait bien. Et son renard aussi avait eu l'air d'aimer.

Lui et Sam s'entendaient vraiment à merveille et Sam s'étonnait encore de voir à quel point Tokela était particulier. Il aimait beaucoup les sucreries déjà. Sam avait eu peur de l'empoisonner au début mais il était clair que ce n'était vraiment pas un renard banal.

Sam avait aussi découvert que Tokela n'était pas si obéissant, surtout quand ça ne l'arrangeait pas ! Il le regardait alors en retroussant légèrement les babines, pas pour menacer mais pour faire un sourire à la "cause toujours, tu m'intéresses...". Tokela aimait aussi beaucoup lui faire des farces, lui planquer des affaires, enlever des cahiers de son cartable ou poser sa truffe froide et humide sur la plante de ses pieds pour le réveiller.

Mais tout ça ne changeait rien au fait que Sam adorait son renard apprivoisé, son familier, son totem ou il-ne-savait-quoi d'autre.

Mais l'amour n'empêche pas les problèmes de revenir...

000

Un jour, Sam eut des ennuis à l'école. Son histoire de renard de compagnie était montée aux oreilles de plus grands qui le chahutèrent et se moquèrent de lui, disant qu'un renard ça ne se domestiquait pas, que c'était un menteur. Sam le menteur. Sam le bizarre !

Sam venait d'avoir treize ans et se sentait blessé par ces accusations. D'autant plus que les quelques copains qu'il s'était fait commencèrent à douter aussi et à lui tourner le dos. Alors un matin, Sam convainquit Tokela de monter dans son sac et l'emmena avec lui à l'école. Il dut « oublier » beaucoup d'affaires chez lui pour faire entrer son renard mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'était pas un menteur et il allait le prouver !

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Au moment de devoir sortir ses affaires, la maîtresse ne se contenta pas d'un simple « pardon, je les ai oubliées ». Elle alla directement ouvrir son sac, voulant savoir pourquoi celui-ci paraissait aussi plein s'il était vide de cahiers. Tokela, brusquement interrompu dans son sommeil, glapit en sautant en dehors du sac. Il fit hurler la maîtresse et il courut à travers toute une classe qui criait, pleurait ou essayait de l'attraper, jusqu'à trouver une sortie et semer la panique dans le reste de l'école.

Sam fut envoyé dans le bureau du directeur et ses parents convoqués. Sam fut disputé et puni par ces derniers mais sa plus grande punition, celle qui le fit pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce fut quand il réalisa le soir que Tokela ne revenait pas.

Sam passa la nuit dans la chambre de Dean et ce dernier n'eut pas le cœur de renvoyer son étrange petit frère tant il semblait malheureux.

Tokela ne revint pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Sam devenait triste comme les pierres alors que la sentence s'annonçait définitive.

Tokela était parti. Loin.

Il venait de perdre son premier ami.

Les monstres et les fantômes revinrent, plus puissants que jamais. Les terreurs nocturnes réapparurent en même temps.

Il fallut l'action conjuguée de Missouri, de Bobby et de Dean pour réussir à apaiser Sam, le convaincre que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas au départ de son renard. Ce fut long et laborieux mais lentement, à force de persuasion, de discussions, de nuits passées dans le lit de son frère, Sam surmonta sa peine. Le temps passa, son chagrin s'apaisa, son frère aîné se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et les mauvais esprits se calmèrent.

Sam prit finalement une décision, si son totem n'était plus là, il devait au moins suivre ses enseignements. Le renard était l'animal du camouflage d'après les Amérindiens et Sam décida de se camoufler dans la foule, de n'être plus qu'un adolescent parmi les autres.

A quinze ans, il entrait au lycée et il était devenu normal. Au moins en apparence.

Il était toujours aussi bizarre intérieurement mais il avait appris à le cacher. Maintenant il avait des amis, n'était plus surnommé le bizarre et ne rendait plus ses parents tristes. À présent il pouvait faire comme Missouri et deviner les sentiments des gens avec leur aura. Il pouvait, parfois, quand il avait une émotion très très forte, déplacer des objets. Il avait aussi un peu essayé la magie avec Bobby. Des petites choses simples, des charmes de protection essentiellement.

Sam était toujours bizarre mais désormais il savait qu'il n'était pas anormal.

Parfois, quand il se baladait dans la rue, quand il était en cours ou qu'il lisait dans sa chambre, un flamboiement roux apparaissait dans un coin de sa vision. Le temps de tourner la tête et il n'y avait plus rien. Ça faisait néanmoins sourire Sam. Il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas, tout comme il savait que l'odeur de sucré qui flottait dans ses narines certains matins et cette impression d'avoir dormi contre une bouillotte à fourrure n'était pas un effet de son imagination.

Sam continuait de nourrir Tokela, de croire en lui. Il se disait que peut-être, un jour, il se montrerait clairement devant lui à nouveau. En attendant il souriait et profitait de la vie.

Et puis parfois quand tout va enfin bien, quand on se dit que tout s'arrange, il y a des drames. Des imprévus. Des accidents. Des accidents de voiture.

000

Son père est mort. Ils l'ont mis dans une boite et enterré. Ce jour-là, le soleil a brillé injustement dans le ciel.

Sam se laisse envahir par le chagrin et ils reviennent. Les esprits vautours et les démons assoiffés d'émotions négatives tournent autour de lui, plus forts, plus puissants.

Sam n'arrive pas à les combattre. La noirceur est trop grande, les monstres trop présents et son père trop mort.

Toute la maison est en deuil. Sa mère pleure fort. Son frère se retient à grande peine de faire pareil et lui... Lui il combat, de la mauvaise manière. Il se laisse emporter par la nuit, la magie, la facilité. Sam sait ce qu'est un zombie, il a vu ça dans les livres de Bobby, dans les films et sur internet.

Il essaye, parce qu'il est désespéré, parce qu'il a oublié tous les avertissements, parce qu'il a le pouvoir. Il veut ressusciter son père.

Il échoue, il n'est pas assez puissant...

"Mais ce n'est pas grave", lui souffle un démon d'une voix mielleuse. "Moi je suis assez fort. Je peux t'aider..."

Sam baisse toutes ses défenses, enlève ses charmes protecteurs, ses glyphes anti-possessions et se laisse envahir.

C'est froid, profondément noir, comme les abysses, comme les enfers. Il a le goût du sang et de la charogne dans la bouche, l'odeur de la mort dans les narines. Son corps ne lui répond plus.

Sam se voit aller à la cuisine, prendre un couteau et l'aiguiser. Il voit la mort de son frère et de sa mère dans un futur proche.

Il se rend compte de son erreur, hurle, pleure, prie, supplie mais rien ne vient.

Ou peut-être que si.

Un renard roux apparaît devant lui. Il grogne, montre les crocs et sort les griffes. Son poil est hérissé et ses pupilles fendues à n'être plus qu'une ligne noire.

Soudain il bondit sur Sam, pattes écartés et gueule ouverte, mais au lieu de simplement faire tomber le corps de Sam en arrière, il entre en lui, comme on entre dans un lac. Le renard entier pénètre son corps par son torse et dans la tête de Sam, c'est le feu et la glace. Le noir et la lumière.

Deux entités combattent à l'intérieur de lui. Un être répugnant, visqueux, noirâtre et à l'odeur pestilentielle et un être lumineux, éclatant même, doré, aux formes épurées et aux senteurs sucrées. Tokela combat le démon en Sam. Ce dernier subit le combat, sent son esprit vaciller sous les deux forces, sa raison même risque de ne pas survivre à un tel affrontement. Il flirte dangereusement avec la folie, ne sait plus ce qu'est le haut, le bas, le rouge, le bien ou ce que veut dire « deux ».

Et puis... Rien.

Tout se finit.

D'un coup.

Une fumée noire, grasse et nauséabonde sort de sa gorge.

Un renard roux aux yeux d'or, fait uniquement de lumière et possédant six longues queues, sort de son torse.

Sam s'effondre à genoux, le couteau toujours en main. Tokela l'observe, assis sur son arrière-train, ses queues s'épanouissant en éventail dans son dos comme six ailes fabuleuses et lumineuses.

« Je suis désolé Sam, fit le renard. Je n'ai pas réussi à les empêcher de tuer ton père. »

\- Ce n'était pas... Il... Accident... hoquette Sam, incapable d'en dire plus.

« Non Sam, ce n'était pas un accident. Tu deviens puissant et donc intéressant pour les formes de vie les plus corrompues. Mais tu es fort dans ton cœur et bien entouré. Tu ne te laisses pas avoir si facilement. Il leur fallait un point d'entrée. Une émotion fortement négative. En tuant ton père, elles ont obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient. »

\- J-j'ai failli... J'ai, bredouille-t-il en regardant le couteau.

« Je suis intervenu à temps. »

\- C'est de ma faute si papa est mort, gémit Sam, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Exact. De la même façon que c'est la faute de ta mère pour t'avoir donné naissance, de ton frère pour avoir veillé sur toi jusqu'à cet instant, de Bobby pour t'avoir appris ce que tu sais, de Missouri pour t'avoir donné confiance en toi et de tous ceux que tu as pu croiser au cours de ta vie et de tous ceux qui ont croisé ton père et ta mère pour en arriver à ce moment précis où un démon l'a pris pour cible. Doit-on accuser tous ces gens ? »

\- Non, murmure Sam sans s'arrêter de pleurer pour autant. Et pour maman ? Et mon frère ? Ça veut dire qu'eux aussi risquent de... De se faire tuer pour...

« Ton frère ne craint rien. Il repousse les forces maléfiques autant que tu les attires. Vous êtes comme les deux pôles d'un même aimant, opposés mais complémentaires. »

\- Et maman ?

« Quelqu'un a été détaché pour veiller spécialement sur elle. »

\- Comme pour papa ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Sam avec amertume.

« Non. Ton père n'était pas protégé. On ne pensait pas que... Qu'ils iraient jusque-là. J'ai été négligent. »

\- Sam ! s'écrie sa mère en arrivant soudainement dans la cuisine.

Elle se précipite vers son fils, traverse sans la voir l'apparition lumineuse et arrache le couteau des mains de Sam pour le jeter au loin.

\- Mon bébé, sanglote-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Maman ?

« Elle pense que tu as tenté de te... De te supprimer, explique Tokela. La scène prête à confusion. »

« Elle ne te voie pas ? tente Sam par la pensée. »

« Je n'existe plus Sam. Du moins cette part de moi qui existait sous cette forme. Quand je suis venu en toi, j'ai dû abandonner ce manteau de fourrure, définitivement. Ce que tu vois là n'est qu'un pis-aller pour pouvoir te parler une dernière fois avant que ma... Que mon âme retourne à mon autre forme. »

« Je ne te verrai plus jamais Tokela ? demande Sam en sentant les larmes monter à nouveau. »

« Qui sait... fit l'apparition avec un sourire de renard. Et peut-être connaîtras-tu mon vrai nom alors... »

L'apparition s'évanouit et Sam tente maladroitement de rassurer sa mère alors que les larmes coulent sur ses joues, pour des raisons un peu différentes. Dean arrive à son tour et les regarde, tous les deux enlacés sur le sol de la cuisine, avec confusion.

\- Sam a essayé de se... Se... T-tuer, bégaye Mary en guise d'explication.

Dean blanchit d'un coup et rejoint sa mère pour étreindre Sam. Celui-ci n'essaye pas d'expliquer la vérité. Personne ne le croira, personne ici en tout cas. Et puis... Il en avait besoin. Sentir son frère et sa mère près de lui, savoir que si son père était mort, sa famille existait quand même toujours. Sa peine et sa colère fondent et coulent sous le câlin familial.

La porte se ferme à nouveau. Aucun démon ne pourra plus le détourner du droit chemin...

000

\- J'en reviens pas que mon petit frère va venir étudier ici, siffla Dean en embrassant du regard l'immense campus.

\- Et moi je suis fière de mon bébé, dit Mary, une main posée dans le dos de son fils.

\- Maman, bouda rapidement Sam, le rouge aux joues.

\- Faut dire que c'était pas gagné au début, se moqua Dean. Je te voyais plus aller dans une école de sorciers à une époque !

Sam envoya un coup de coude dans le flanc de son frère.

\- Mais tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant, fit sa mère avec confiance en souriant.

Ça avait mis le temps. Trois ans pour être exact. Il avait fallu trois ans avant que sa mère ne se mette de nouveau à sourire et à chanter. Trois ans pour que Dean cesse d'aller à droite à gauche pour fuir la maison. Trois ans pour que la vie reprenne son cours normal chez les Winchester. Trois ans et Sam qui annonce qu'il avait obtenu une bourse pour Stanford.

Ce fut un déclic. Pour tout le monde.

A la fin du printemps précédant son entrée à l'université, la maison du souvenir avait été vendue et tout le monde avait déménagé pour la côte Ouest. Une autre maison avait été achetée, plus petite, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mary avait démissionné de ses emplois de caissière et de serveuse et elle s'était inscrite pour une reconversion professionnelle. Dean lui, s'était fait engager dans un garage. Et Sam entrait à l'université, en fac de droit pour être précis.

C'était comme si le soleil brillait à nouveau et avec lui l'espoir.

La petite famille entra d'un même pas sur le campus, bien décidé à aller voir la chambre d'étudiant de Sam. Amener sa mère et son frère à la fac ? Sam devait bien être le seul à faire ça ! Mais, hé ! Il était bizarre de toute façon, non ? Alors quelle importance ?

Ils se perdirent un peu entre les différents bâtiments avant de croiser un homme, visiblement le concierge, qui les renseigna sur la direction des dortoirs. En repartant à nouveau, Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au gardien. Il avait un sourire étrange. En coin. Un sourire de renard...

\- Sam ? s'inquiéta sa mère en ne le voyant pas avancer.

\- Non rien. J'ai juste eu l'impression que... C'est sans importance, la rassura-t-il d'un grand sourire, ainsi que son frère, avant de se remettre en route.

Il découvrit donc sa nouvelle chambre en compagnie de sa famille. Elle comprenait deux lits mais son colocataire n'était pas encore arrivé semblait-il.

\- J'ai vu plein de jolies filles en passant, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer Sammy ! remarqua son frère avec un sourire grivois avant de se prendre une taloche de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

\- Et je suis sûr que Sammy va les traiter avec tout le respect qu'il se doit ! maugréa Dean en levant les yeux ciels.

\- Je préfère... Tu es sûr que tu veux vivre ici Sam ? Tu as ta chambre à la maison et...

\- Je suis sûr maman, confirma son petit garçon devenu grand, dans tous les sens du terme. Je viendrai souvent vous voir, surtout le week-end, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas, soupira Mary en lui faisant un tendre sourire avant de regarder son aîné d'un œil entendu.

Dean ne commenta pas cet échange et planqua discrètement quelques magazines de charme sous l'oreiller de Sam. Petit cadeau entre frères. Pendant ce temps, sa mère essayait d'ouvrir la fenêtre sans succès.

\- Je vais chercher le gardien, s'empressa de proposer Sam, l'esprit toujours tourmenté par le petit homme blond.

Il le retrouva sans difficulté, au même endroit que vingt minutes auparavant. Il regardait les élèves arriver sur le campus de sa toute nouvelle université. Il était appuyé sur les coudes contre la rambarde qui faisait la séparation des marches en deux escaliers distincts en bas de la bibliothèque. Il avait toujours ce même sourire malicieux. Ses yeux étaient de couleur ambre foncé mais un rayon de soleil les éclairait parfois d'une lueur dorée.

Sam monta les marches et rejoignit le concierge qui tourna les yeux vers lui en le voyant venir.

\- Encore perdu ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

\- Non, pas cette fois, rétorqua Sam en secouant la tête, fasciné malgré lui par l'homme sous ses yeux.

\- Alors tu tentes de perdre ta famille ? Tu serais pas le seul ! éclata-t-il de rire avant de sortir une barre chocolatée. T'en veux une ?

\- Je n'essaye pas de fuir ma famille, le corrigea Sam. C'est juste ma fenêtre qui est bloquée.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Sam suivit le doigt tendu du concierge et découvrit, au loin, son frère qui le saluait à grand bras depuis la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre.

\- Elle était bloquée quand je suis parti, répliqua Sam en faisant la moue.

\- Si tu veux Kiddo, rit à nouveau le gardien.

\- Je m'appelle Sam, rectifia-t-il.

\- Et moi Gabriel. On risque de se croiser pas mal si tu vis ici alors voici un conseil d'ami : il vaut mieux être en bon terme avec le gars qui débouche les chiottes et qui possède toutes les clés ! Et ce gars-là adore les sucreries ! finit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Sam sortit le visage neutre qu'il avait travaillé pendant des années. Son frère appelait ça une « bitchface ». Dans tous les cas, cela fit à nouveau rire joyeusement Gabriel.

Et puis il y eut une brise et une odeur de sucre teintée d'épices, un éclat de soleil et des prunelles dorées, une tête penchée juste comme il fallait pour donner une impression d'animal malicieux.

Sam empoigna brusquement son interlocuteur par les épaules et le tourna vers lui.

\- Un problème mon grand ? demanda Gabriel.

\- On se connaît déjà... souffla Sam avant de l'enlacer purement et simplement.

Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Il voulait savoir s'il retrouvait cette sensation qui lui avait manquée. Bien sûr, le concierge ne possédait pas de fourrure mais... Sam plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et respira un bon coup. Il y était. Cinq ans en arrière. Sous un chêne ou sous sa couette. Blotti contre un corps chaud et douillet à l'odeur douceâtre.

\- J'ai connu de meilleures techniques de drague, remarqua le blond sans se départir de son sourire.

Sam s'éloigna brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas... J'avais... C'était parce que... Tu... bafouilla-t-il en rougissant violemment.

Gabriel sourit, attrapa la nuque de Sam et le força à se baisser pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas la meilleure mais je prends quand même, dit-il en relâchant finalement Sam.

Sam allait bredouiller une autre série de mots sans queue ni tête pour se défendre quand il fut tiré en arrière par son frère.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux nabots de dix fois ton âge ! s'emporta Dean en le retournant alors que Mary le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- C'est... C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Sam avec un sourire gêné en baissant les yeux.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les enfants, j'ai du boulot moi, sifflota Gabriel en s'éloignant.

Sam lui attrapa le bras, une ancienne angoisse d'enfant venant lui broyer les tripes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra Gigantor. Je sais où tu dors, dit-il avec un air espiègle avant de picorer à nouveau ses lèvres puis de s'enfuir.

\- Sam ! s'écria Dean d'une voix aiguë que son petit frère rangea automatiquement dans sa mémoire dans la catégorie « à ressortir en cas de chantage ».

Il se tourna vers son aîné et sa mère et leur fit un immense sourire avant de les prendre dans ses bras.

Sam allait adorer l'université !

.

Fin

.

Un énorme merci déjà à ceux et celles qui seront arrivés jusqu'ici :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu mais je suis déjà contente si vous avez lu la bête XD


End file.
